


Ten Thousand Sweeps Ago

by the_foxiest_box



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 11 Deaths, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Many Deaths, Multi, The Ancestors - Freeform, violence in future parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_foxiest_box/pseuds/the_foxiest_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began with a mistake. Multiple mistakes, actually. The first was in his blood. Trolls like him were never meant to exist. He was never supposed to survive. That was the second mistake. Night after night, the old Alternian Grub Cull went into work. The Drones with their blades, and the infants drawing their last breaths before an easy and said-painless death. None of the lusii had wanted them anyway. Who would?</p><p>( The full story of the twelve ancestors, occasionally narrated by Doc Scratch )</p><p>[ HIATUS/BLOCKED ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These Iron Caverns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After an awful first draft, I think I've got this down! And I'm really excited to share this with you guys!
> 
> FIRST OFF: I am aware that there are other renditions of this story on this site. (In fact I found that out after I began writing) This is simply my own rendition of the story! 
> 
> SECONDLY: This will be a continuous story. I will try to update every week or so, but sometimes chapters get long, and second drafts are needed. Please bear with me!
> 
> Rated M for graphic violence, and death. You don't have to by physically mature, just mentally!
> 
> CC would be much appreciated, as this is the biggest thing i've ever written, and I want to improve my writing.
> 
> Please enjoy the story.
> 
> EDIT: I did a TON of planning and work, and it looks like this work will be 25 chapters as a whole!

  
[](http://s1233.photobucket.com/user/Popcorn354/media/ScreenShot2013-09-16at35343PM_zpsfcc01e40.png.html)   
****  


PART I

It began with a mistake. Multiple mistakes, actually. The first was in his blood. Trolls like him were never meant to exist. He was never supposed to survive. That was the second mistake. Night after night, the old Alternian Grub Cull went into work. The Drones with their blades, and the infants drawing their last breaths before an easy and said-painless death. None of the lusii had wanted them anyway. Who would?

The color of his blood was not even on the Hemospectrum, identifying him as an error. It was something that was thought to be a myth until his birth. The sucker didn't even stand a chance with the lusii. No one would take in a genetic glitch. He would only live about fifty sweeps, making him useless to Trollkind. 

Nobody really knows how he escaped the blades of the Culling Drones. Some say the drones took pity on him. Some say he was never brought to The Cull at all. Either way, the young mutant was left for dead in the harsh underground caverns of Alternia. He should have been dead by sunrise. 

That is if it hadn't been for the Jade Mother.

-

It reeked...

The young Jadeblood dumped the multicolored contents into the slur. Disgusting... The muggy, cavern air filled with the putrid stench of genetic material. Not that it didn't already smell that way. Porrim's nose scrunched up in utter disgust as she watched the colors mix into an incestuous mess, preparing to be absorbed by the Mother Grub. She tossed the bucket into the washing pit, waiting to hear its loud clatter.

Porrim searched around the dark cavern for her apprentice. Alta was most likely sleeping as she usually was. Porrim stumbled upon the elder, ensconced in a pile of cleaning rags. The poor woman. She couldn't hold herself up for more than an hour at a time. Although Porrim didn't know for sure, Alta must have been over 400 solar sweeps old, and nobody knew why the Highbloods hadn't come for her Departure. 

"Are you feeling ill again?" Porrim placed a hand over her apprentice's forehead. Instead of feeling hot, it was rather cold to the touch.

"Ah... I am fine, my dear." Alta clasped her hands around Porrim's in a reassuring manner.

Alta tried to rise shakily from her resting spot, her old bones failing her. The elder simply resorted to sitting back down in the pile. With a great aching of her back, she rested back over the rags. Porrim had tried to help her up, but didn't want to hurt her poor, frail arms. 

"Ough... If you don't mind, I think I'll rest here for the day..." Alta closed her worn eyes.

"You mustn't! You'll have nightmares!" Again, Porrim prompted for her to get up.

Alta paused briefly, "Fetch me some Sopor... That may help me."

Porrim nodded promptly and rushed down the halls. If the Drones wouldn't come for Alta's Departure, she could pass on her own. Both options were equally as frightening. Porrim passed down the dimly lit corridors of her lifelong prison, passing sign after sign. The Counsel of Highbloods always hung signs that were suppoused to be "encouraging". 

  
[](http://s1233.photobucket.com/user/Popcorn354/media/ScreenShot2013-09-13at90806PM_zps48af09a3.png.html)   


More candles passed by.

  
[](http://s1233.photobucket.com/user/Popcorn354/media/ScreenShot2013-09-13at90913PM_zps8f0f7b4f.png.html)   


Her footsteps echoed off the long, stone halls.

[](http://s1233.photobucket.com/user/Popcorn354/media/ScreenShot2013-09-13at91040PM_zps527d9214.png.html)  


Finally, Porrim arrived in the Sopor production outlet. The green slime slid through the underground pipes, forcing its way to he surface of Alternia. She reached forward, opening a faucet to fill a small bucket with the healing slime. Nobody knew exactly where it came from. It flowed under the ground, and was said to have healing properties on Trolls.

Squeee...

Porrim had heard many strange sounds underground in her life. She had been told to ignore them, and not to let them distract her.

SQUEEEEAK!!

This sound was different, however. It was a pleading screech coming from a nearby corner. Porrim took her eyes off the low-pressured faucet to examine the room. Had it been her imagination? Was she finally losing her mind after 30 sweeps underground? 

SCREEE...

It couldn't be. She arose quickly, turning her head every which way.

"Who's there!?" She called out through the halls.

Were the Drones here to take Alta? Could Alta be in danger?

"Alta...?" The dry moan of wind returned her call. 

Squeeek...

Porrim's head snapped to her right in fright. It was coming from under the pile of soporific waste. But... how? Something was alive under there. Her eminent curiosity got the best of her. She crept over, bringing to dig through the waste. It was piping hot, and singed her hands to the touch. Finally, she reached something solid, slowly pulling out from under the waste. 

"Good heavens...!!" She couldn't help but to gasp in awe.

From under the waste, she had found a newborn grub, something both she and Alta were meant to protect. Porrim brushed the scalding waste off of the grubs body, only to reveal even more shock. In all her sweeps of working with grubs, she'd never seen a grub this color. Bright red... She'd read about these kind of Trolls before in banned books, but had only thought it to be a hoax. 

"Hisssss...." The bright red infant hissed feebly at her as she held it in her palms. 

"Oh, come on now... I don't I'm not going to hurt you." Porrim nuzzled the creature with her finger.

She was lucky that she worked with grubs everyday. Most trolls above ground had never laid eyes on the young of their own species. Porrim gently examined the grub, finding its left ear and one of its left feelers were damaged, most likely by burn. She wasn't shocked when the grub began to weep as she grazed a finger across its ear. She was going to need something to heal it with. ... like Sopor!

... Oh, bollocks.

Porrim set the grub on the cold floor again, quickly spinning around to face the Sopor bucket she's just remembered. Sure enough, it had overflowed, and Sopor was flowing across the floor. She dashed in a panic to the faucet to turn it off. A mess like this would earn her a punishment from Alta. Porrim sighed, unable to help what mess she'd already made. Using a bit of torn cloth from her own robes, she soaked up some of the Sopor from the ground.

"Here you are, child..." She backed toward the grub again, using the cloth on its wounds.

It squealed in protest, its helpless, newborn eyes widening. Porrim tried to comfort him by pulling him closer as she eased the Sopor in. It wiggled in her arm, getting used to her touch, its short breaths becoming more eased. Pretty soon, he seemed more at peace than ever. Sure, his ear was still damaged, and the one feeler still seemed corrupt, but he was in no pain. No more suffering.

"See...? How bad was that...?" Porrim couldn't help but to giggle at the wriggler.

"Porrim...!?" Alta's frail voice echoed down the corridor. She'd completely forgotten why she came to the Sopor Dispensary in the first place. 

"Coming, Mistress...!!" Porrim set the grub down on the ground, "... Goodbye, Signless."

She didn't know why she called him that. It just seemed fit for a, well... Signless child. But giving something a name was a one way ticket to becoming attached to it, and Porrim knew she couldn't become attached to the mutant. She snatched up the bucket, careful not to spill any more, and dashed back down the caverns, not daring to look back, not even after she heard the grub weep.

According to her books, grubs with such a hue were often left to fend for the selves underground. They would raise themselves, forced to hide their Bloodcaste from everyone. It was an awful demise, really. Porrim understood she would never see the grub again, as it would most likely die before it even pupated. 

"Porrim, you weren't reading any of those books, were you?" Alta turned to face Porrim as she returned.

"No, Mistress." Porrim rubbed some Sopor into Alta's forehead, as she had with the baby. 

"Oh, goodness! Your hands... Whatever did you do...?" Alta exclaimed upon sight if Porrim's singed hands.

"Just a mishap with the Sopor. Do not worry." Porrim felt the woman's forehead. It felt nearly cold.

"What am I going to do with you..." Alta sighed, dozing off in her pile, "I see much potential in you, Dear. Don't you let that go to waste. "

Porrim didn't answer. Alta had told her those words so many times before, and she chose never to believe them. Nobody who was cursed to a life underground had potential. Nobody on the planet had potential. Nobody did anymore than work and reproduce. And that was just the way it was. Life on Alternia.

"Alta... Was there a Trial today?" Porrim stopped short in her tracks.

"Mmmhmmm... I believe all of them were paired with lusii." Alta replied with much rasp in her voice.

"... Sleep tight, Mistress." Porrim tugged on the breaker switch, shutting the lights off, and the cavern was dark.

 

Porrim awoke with a start just as the Alternian sun had set. She felt as if she'd had a dream, but wasn't possible... She'd slept in rags of Sopor as she usually did. She rose slowly, rubbing her head while reaching for her jade robes, but tripped clumsily over something laying on the ground.

Screee!!

... Wait a minute... Porrim knew that cry. She turned her fallen body around to face the same, bright red grub as the morning before. He'd found his way all the way back to her. The grub recovered from being kicked over, and wriggled over to her. He made himself quite comfy by her legs, and began to rest again. This wasn't good... The grub was becoming attached to her. 

"No no. I'm not your lusus. You must go back to the crater..." Porrim got up off the ground, wrapping her robes around her body. 

She swallowed hard as she watched the grub attempt to crawl up her ankle. This was not a good situation to be in... She pulled the grub off her leg and set it down by the Recupricoon. Perhaps she could hide the grub in her Respite Block, for now. Just so that no one would find him and harm him.

"... Your ear looks much better, Signless." Porrim knew she couldn't keep calling him that. She would become essentially attached to the grub.

She closed the pressurized door to her Block, hoping he wouldn't cause too much trouble while she was away. Porrim was already late for her daily chores. Her quick and nimble footsteps rang down the unusually quiet hallways. Usually Alta was awake by this time, and the sound if clattering buckets was already ambient. 

"Mistress...?" Porrim approached the rags where she'd left her apprentice in the morning before, "...Alta?"

She stared heavily down on Alta's motionless body. Had it finally happened...? Porrim leaned over placing her hands over Alta's face. Her skin was frighteningly cold, and lacked any temperature. As a final measure, Porrim rested her head against her chest, list it for her blood pusher. It was no surprise that it was silent. 

It wasn't like Porrim didn't see it coming. She'd known that sooner or later, she'd be caring for the Mother Grub on her own. She felt unsettled despite her confidence. Sure, she and Alta's relationship had been complicated. Alta had taught her to never let he mind stray from work, and beat her when she was caught reading banned books, but she had also taught Porrim to have an open mind. Alta taught her to accept new things in life.

Porrim snapped an olive branch from a nearby display. It was fake, but it would have to do. Carefully, Porrim placed the branch in Alta's hands. Indeed, she had died peacefully. In fact, more peacefully than she would have if the Drones ended up arriving. 

"I'm so sorry, Alta." Porrim bent her head in respect, "I can't stay here anymore."

It had been Alta who had taught her to be open to new paths. And open she was to these new ideas. Ideas she'd be culled for if caught. Alta's death was sudden, and so was her freedom. The Mother Grub would scold her for this, as she had been her lusus. She understood the sacrifices that would have to be made in order to follow this new path. It was a terrible idea, really, and it was her fault. She had let her self become attached to Signless. She would pay eventually for sure, but the grub deserved a chance.

Porrim rushed back into her Respite Block where Signless was waiting patiently. She gathered her books from a hole in the wall, and packed them into a burlap bag that was meant for egg transport. Stringing the rucksack over her shoulder, she swooped back down to pick up Signless. He seemed content to see her again, and happily nuzzled her arm. It was then that Porrim knew she was making the right choice. 

The corridors were quiet and dark. There were about five more hours before daylight. As a Rainbow Drinker, which most Jade Bloods resorted to due to lack of protein underground, she didn't care for sunlight. Not to mention the Alternian sun was incredibly bright, harmful to most who went outside. Porrim placed her grub on her shoulder, reaching up the ladder she had passed by everyday. She'd known where it lead to, but hardly ever got to ascend it. This would be the first time in sweeps since she'd breathed fresh air. 

The light of the two Alternian moons illuminated Porrim's face as she lifted the cover to the surface. Stars scattered the night sky, bringing back memories of her childhood above the surface. ... Was this the right idea? Porrim gazed back down the passage she'd climbed through. It was cold, dark, and uninviting. She gently lifted her body out of the passage, careful not to harm Signless. 

It was time to go into hiding.

...

[](http://s1233.photobucket.com/user/Popcorn354/media/04054retcon_zps1f89c392.gif.html)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly, I hope that didn't suck too bad...
> 
> Thanks for giving this story a shot.
> 
> CC is appreciated!
> 
> [ End art by Andre Hussie - Taken from Homestuck ]
> 
> EDIT: The translation of the cavern posters is, "Your work is very important to Alternia", "Consume, Work, Obey, Reproduce", "Hard work = No cull".


	2. Sail West, Cobalt Corsair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightening struck not too far away, a roll of thunder passing along afterward. Now was the time. What she'd traveled the seas for. What she'd been meant to do her whole life. Mindfang scrambled up the spider web, eyes locked on her target. She had no doubts about her actions. This was what she was born to do. Homicide. Mutiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is all done! And I'm really sorry it's kinda short!! Three is going to be REAL long though.
> 
> Also, I MIGHT have hidden a Jake English joke in here. ._.
> 
> There is a sailing terms glossary in the end notes!

The sails luffed lazily, flapping about on the dead sea. Mindfang sighed deeply, resting her back against the deck of the ship. Wind this dead could only mean one thing, and it was all that bastard's fault... Someone as dimwitted him didn't deserve to command a fleet of clippers like this. Of course, someone as bright as Marquise Spinneret Mindfang already knew exactly how she was going to deal with this.

"Storm approaching on starboard!!" A meek looking Bronzeblood cried from the crow's nest.

"Mindfang. Pull the main halliard down, would you?" Ophiuchus commanded from behind the wheel, as if they even needed to steer at a time like this.

Mindfang stood up, "Mmmhmmm... Of course, Captain..." 

She was sick and tired of his bullshit, and doubted he had any sense of direction at all. Any proper captain would know that the destination was west from here. Still, Mindfang began to ascend the cargo net as she was told, or as she liked to call it, the Spider Web. Her callused fingers and boots did her well in the way of getting her to the top of the mast. The halliard came in easily, as there was no wind. The main sail flopped down, and she cleated the halliard back.

Thunder rang over the sea as she swung down from her perch on the mast. It didn't scare her. Not a bit. She'd been taken from her lusus during a raid at a young age. Now, here she worked as the crew of a famous pirate fleet. She'd seen many die in the past 10 sweeps, as well as killed some herself. Fear was honestly a thing of the far past.

"I knew that dead wind was no good..." That raspy voice... her kismesis.

Dualscar rose from the cabin, scratching his head and observing the quickly darkening sky.

"What is the weather to you? You don't control this ship." Mindfang sneered in his direction.

"You don't control this blasted ship either..." He walked over to the deck, eyeing how choppy the it'd gotten.

Mindfang's lips curved upward into a twisted smile, "Oh, but I will... Just you wait."

"Mindfang, don't tell me you're planning on-" 

"Oh? So what if I am?" Mindfang hummed, happy to pick on him.

"Marquise, you're going to be culled by Captain Ophiuchus..." That was the last straw.

"I told you not to call me that!! My name is Mindfang!" She lashed out at him, gathering the sails under the deck.

"I am your kismesis... I call you whatever the fuck I want..." His arm stuck out, grabbing her back of her coat rather violently.

Mindfang licked her sharp teeth in a form of frustration. She dropped the sails into the hull, and spun around in the heals of her boots. A death stare was exchanged between the two before she began speaking again.

"... Look out to the horizon, Dualscar... Tell me what you see." She yanked his head into the position of the storm. 

"I see a storm...? A rather severe one." He growled and moved his head out of her grip.

"Very well! It appears to be headed straight for our fleet... And wouldn't it be a shame if our little captain decided to jump off the ship...?" Mindfang growled with snark, a sheet of rain beginning to beat upon the deck.

"Oh, fuck. You're not plannin' on using your...?"

"The perfect storm..." She grinned, leaning over the deck as a wave hit the ship, "... I've waited my entire life to use such skills, I hope you know."

"You know, they're right what they say about you... you're a fuckin' psycho." He snarls and spits over the rail of the ship.

A sudden push of a wave knocked the boat to its starboard side. Dualscar stumbled, catching his balance, unlike Mindfang. Gusts of wind began to turn the boat around, the bow now pointing into the storm. There definitely wasn't as much thunder as Mindfang had hoped, but the wind was picking up, just as she'd predicted. 

"So much rain... Your stupid hair will be ruined, won't it...?" She walked across the deck, uncleating the main spinnaker and watching it collapse.

Dualscar growled and approached the cabin door, "Don't do this, Fang..."

"Who're you, my moirail?" She jeered as she took a final glance at her hated one.

Lightening struck not too far away, a roll of thunder passing along afterward. Now was the time. What she'd traveled the seas for. What she'd been meant to do her whole life. Mindfang scrambled up the spider web, eyes locked on her target. She had no doubts about her actions. This was what she was born to do. Homicide. Mutiny.

"Hey, Captain!" Ophiuchus glanced up from the wheel.

Upon meeting her wicked gaze, he mellowed out, yellow lensed eyes glazing over. A grin stained Mindfang's face, this was the most fun she'd had in ages. She leaned off the net to reach into the pocket of her soaked coat, where she found her treasure. The eight Flourine Octet dice. With her target unable to move, Mindfang took her roll.

1... 3... 3... 7... 

Four dice clattered to the deck. Mindfang leapt from the cargo net.

... 8... 6... 7... 1!

"How fitting...!" She gave a smirk, knowing his demise now, " 'The opponent kills itself'...!"

The poor Greenblood. Ophiuchus gave no fight and let go of the wheel with his now-hollow soul. Mindfang watches with great pleasure as her prey waltzed over to the edge of the ship. The ex-captain turned to look at her. They made eye contact, Ophiuchus saluting her one last time. She felt no remorse at all as she watched him leap over the stern.

Her red boots thumped loudly on the deck as she ran over to the end of the stern. He was treading the freezing water, his lensed eyes still as shallow as ever.

The cobalt corsair pouted, "Aw, we can't have this now can we...?" 

A flick of he finger, and Ophiuchus's mental prison was unlocked. His eyes went from foggy to shocked in less than a second. In fact, Mindfang swore she saw the entire yellows of his eyes pop. He began to thrash about in the water. In water this cold, you can't think. You can't breath. The pure chill of it took away your nervous system. Mindfang knew this all too well, after having been thrown into the sea at the age of 3 sweeps.

"Land sakes alive...!! Mindfang! Fang, please!! Help me!!!" The amount of terror in his eyes was enough to kill.

"I'm afraid I can't do that!" Marquise let a wicked look of delight overtake her face. She wanted to see the bastard dead.

"This is mutiny I tell you! If you don't let me back on board, I'll have you KILLED!!" Mindfang didn't look back as she spun around.

"I can't hear you!!" She scooped her dice off the floor, dashing for the halliard. 

"MUTINY!!" 

Mindfang gave a mighty heave on the rope, pulling the halliard up to its full extent. Not even she could get the rest of the sails up, however. That was help she'd need to receive later. For now, nobody knew of her great feat. She scrambled back to the wheel, the rain beginning to lighten slightly. The weather had soaked her coat through, and she could feel the water beginning to seep through her undermost clothing.

Upon checking over her back, Ophiuchus had disappeared under the waves. The ship was lurching forwards now, wind catching in its sails. This could easily measure up to be one of the greatest moments of Mindfang's entire life. Full control over the ship as it plowed through the waves of the open sea. It was all hers. The ocean belonged to her. The wheel spun quickly as she changed the direction of the ship. The destination was westward. Mindfang doubted Ophiuchus even knew how to read the compass in front of her.

Oh, how she loved it. The wind hitting her face and drying her long black locks, the smell of the salt water drying on the deck, the sound of-

"I can't believe you fuckin' did it, Mindfang." She was interrupted by the sound of the cabin door slamming open.

Her usual scowl came back to her face, "Why, yes, I did. And I do believe you mean captain...!"

"That's not fuckin' happening, Fang. You realize you've got 100 Gamblignants wonderin' what the hell just happened below the deck, right? They'll commit mutiny on your ass, before you even get star-"

"Tell the shipmates there is to be a plentiful feast tonight in my honor. Tell them the wicked captain has commit foul suicide." Being the sneaky spider she was, Mindfang happened to know that there was more food than ever thought below the floorboards. 

Dualscar hissed and turned back for the cabin door, "You're a real sociopath, Aranea."

Mindfang's given name was fingers against a chalkboard to her. Shivers of hatred and loath prickled at her spine as she continued to read the coordinates of her destination. That was why she was that guys kismesis in the first place... The mariner knew exactly how to piss her off. And he did a damn fine job at it. Mindfang had come to hate the name given to her at birth. It was too ladylike for a dangerous woman like her. Besides, she'd long since moved on from her childhood. It was stolen from her early, and she never looked back. On board the ships, she'd been given a new name.

And that was how it was meant to be.  
...  


  
[](http://s1233.photobucket.com/user/Popcorn354/media/ancestral_showdown_by_doodle_master-d39ohvj_zpsad246486.jpg.html)   


...

[o]

  
[](http://s1233.photobucket.com/user/Popcorn354/media/ScreenShot2013-09-23at31141PM_zps3ae1e174.png.html)   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's sticking with me!
> 
> The lovely end art was by Doodle-Master on Deviantart!
> 
> [X](http://doodle-master.deviantart.com/gallery/26512896)
> 
> SAILING GLOSSARY
> 
> Clipper - A very large sailboat. Much resembling a pirate ship.
> 
> Bow - The front of of a boat.
> 
> Fleet - A group of boats sailing together. ESP. in racing or war.
> 
> Halliard - A rope used to raise the sail.
> 
> Hull - The belly/bottom of a boat.
> 
> Keel - A heavy structure (often made from lead) on the bottom of a sea craft's hull. This is used to keep the boat upright.
> 
> Port - The left side of a boat.
> 
> Starboard - The right side of a boat.
> 
> Stern - The back of a boat.
> 
> Spinnaker - a large sail at the front of the boat that puffs out a lot. It's used during dead wind periods to gain extra speed. 
> 
> Mutiny - The crime of going against the captain's orders or wishes. Punishable by death.


	3. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At three sweeps he'd grown quite an extent, taking to a more troll-like shape. Porrim had grown inseparable from him. She willingly took any risks to keep her child alive, and taught him well. She disciplined him if he misbehaved, and praised him for imagining. Motherhood was incredibly different and difficult. But at the same time, it was...
> 
> Lovely.

[ ](http://s1233.photobucket.com/user/Popcorn354/media/ScreenShot2013-09-30at44742PM_zps254360cb.png.html)

[o]

Travel was hard on her feet, she only had the old jade slippers provided in the caverns. They'd worked fine then, but traveling miles on foot was tough. Porrim and her child had traversed miles before finding an abandoned cavern to spend the night in, and thanks to her forbidden books, she'd discovered that her 'rumble spheres' were not just for 'rumbling'. Upon reaching the caves, she recalled how to feed a child from her own breast. It was miraculous, really. Even as a child, she'd questioned her own fertility, only to be told it was impossible.

Not too far from the cavern, which was well hidden by shrubbery, was a drop off. Down below was a small city. Lights lit up the night, and ships drew in and out if the nearby port. This would make it easy for Porrim to obtain goods, as well as make her own resources. As a skilled seamstress, making clothes and robes would be no problem, but going to market to get food would be risky. Nothing could ever be the same anymore. 

They were safe. For now. Starvation and capture would be an issue. It was going to be hard work, and Porrim had asked for it. Fears crept through her mind day and night as she watched the grub grow. She had to be brave. That she knew, because a mother must do what's right for her children.

...

[ ](http://s1233.photobucket.com/user/Popcorn354/media/IMG_5866copy_zpsdd800d2d.png.html)

...

[o]

[ ](http://s1233.photobucket.com/user/Popcorn354/media/ScreenShot2013-09-30at44820PM_zps10980088.png.html)

[o]

At three sweeps he'd grown quite an extent, taking to a more troll-like shape. Porrim had grown inseparable from him. She willingly took any risks to keep her child alive, and taught him well. She disciplined him if he misbehaved, and praised him for imagining. Motherhood was incredibly different and difficult. But at the same time, it was...

Lovely.

The sun had set not to long ago, and the beginning of a new night was ahead. Porrim leaned against the walls of the cavern, a small fire burning beside her. Smoke was usually unnoticed by others, but still, Porrim was careful not to burn leaves or grass. Her fingers worked quickly, a needle and thread working through the seems. She'd found some burlap in the market recently, and knew it worked well for tough apparel. Which was just what he needed.

"Mother...?" Signless tumbled out of the pile of rags.

"Good morning, dear." Porrim smiled, never lifting an eye from her work.

"I had a dream," he mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes.

Porrim stopped working to comfort her child, "Oh, dear... Are you frightened?"

Without Sopor, both of them had to suffer through nightmares. And many she'd had. She'd dreamt of being culled, and of her child screaming for her as he was dragged away by Drones. 

"No! It was... a nice dream!" Signless smiled, tumbling freely through the cavern, "I dreamed of a land where people are nice. Remember how people are mean here?"

This was the first Porrim had ever heard of a pleasant dream, and her curiosity began to flare. "I do. ... What was it like...?"

"Well... we lived in peace. I didn't have hide. And... and we loved each other," Signless sighed, remembering how nice it had been.

"Signless, you must never say that word." She snapped at him, finishing her needle work.

"Love? Why not? It's a happy word! You love me right?" Signless's grin faded, in place of a frown.

"I know... I do love you. It's very hard to understand... Love isn't real in this world, Signless. You must never speak of it anywhere else but here." Porrim sighed, eyeing her work.

Signless pouted, playing with the end of his trousers. Porrim held up the hood she'd finished before placing it in her son's lap.

"What...?" 

"It's for you. It will keep you safe when we go to market." Porrim popped the scratchy cloak over his head.

"... It's very big, Mother!" Signless stood up to show off his new hood.

"That way it will fit you for a long time," Porrim began to work on snuffing out the fire. There were places to go.

"Okay... Don't worry, mother. I'll wear it even when I'm a hundred sweeps old!" Signless took a careful sniff of the material. I smelled nice like his mother. 

Porrim grinned at his naive comment, "Now, come along. We've got errands to do. Do you remember the rules?"

"Yes, Mother... Always stay with you, if I get lost, I'm a Rustblood, and I must never call you Mother, or say where I live." Signless huffed. He repeated these things everyday.

"Very well." Porrim helped her son get under the skirt of her robes, where he would hide for the time being.

 

"Mother, I'm too hot!" Porrim's ears twitched from the sound of her son under he skirts.

"Shh!! Be quiet!! Drones are passing through!" Porrim gave him a slight kick.

Signless kept his mouth shut, carefully making sure he wouldn't be seen. Porrim did not smile or frown at the Drones as they passed. There was artillery firmly strapped to their backs should they need it. Porrim began to roam past them, one of them seemingly eyeing her. 

"Stop right there, lady!" The Drone's voice was incredibly hostile.

Porrim's heart nearly stopped in that single moment, "Is there a problem, sir...?"

"That smell... You were around a fire weren't you...?" By now the Drone was uncomfortably close to her.

"Ahem... Why yes, I was. My neighbor's hive burned down." She lied.

The Drone hesitated before responding, "... Be sure to report these things to us, next time..."

"Mother...?" Porrim have Signless a gentle kick again.

"What was that...?" The Drone turned around again, sinister eyes roaming.

"What was what...?" Porrim's eyes shifted nervously.

The Drone growled, "I've got my eyes on you..."

Porrim curtseyed, careful not to bump her son in the process, and strolled away. These kind of incidents were happening too often. There was no definite chance that they would both live much longer at this rate. Porrim hurried quickly into an a desolate looking passage at the edge of town. Signless tumbled out from beneath her, a rather confused look on his face.

"Signless listen to me!! You cannot say a word when you're with me!! We could have been culled by those drones back there...!" Porrim hissed at her child.

"I'm sorry, Mother! I didn't mean to! ... I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He started blubbering quickly, "I was just scared..."

"Shhh... Don't fret..." Porrim embraced Signless tight, "Don't cry now... Now is not a time for tears.

Signless gave a small smile, holding his mother's hand to his cheek, "Love you, Mom."

"Language... Now, we need to get home. Nobody's going to hurt us. I won't let that happen." 

"Promise...?"

"Promise."

[o]

[ ](http://s1233.photobucket.com/user/Popcorn354/media/ScreenShot2013-09-30at45500PM_zpsd5720895.png.html)

[o]

Signless dashed up the ledge, scrambling around desperately. He'd screwed up. He'd screwed up terribly. His mother had let him out to run around on his own, and he let his curiosity get the best if him. It was his very first time out of the cavern alone, and he blew it. Adrenalin rushed through his veins as he bolted to the side of the old drop off. His footing was clumsy and lopsided thanks to a partially crippled left foot. Signless took the only trail he knew by heart. It was a risk due to sharp brambles which would surely scrape him open, making him even more of a target for the drones. Still, he leapt for it.

"Return at once, scamp!" Signless heard shouting and gunfire. A warning fire.

A sly branch snagged his burlap hood. Signless halted, immediately figuring out what was wrong. His bloodpusher pumped at about a mile per second as he desperately tugged at the branch. Why this of all things to happen? Signless knew leaving the hood behind was not an option. It was incredibly special to him, and his mother had always said need to leave evidence behind.

Signless felt the branch snap, and he took forward like a Hopbeast. The Imperial Drones were feet behind him. 

BANG!!

Signless tucked and covered upon hearing gunfire, and began to tumble down the hill of brambles. The world was now spinning faster than he'd ever seen it move before.

Or perhaps it was the fact that he was simply rolling down the hill.

He didn't really care about the scrapes that had appeared on his skin as he recovered. When the drones had initially found him to be underage, they'd beaten him. A twisted wrist and a bruise to the face had been the results. These new scrapes were nothing compared the other injuries. Not to mention, the crippled foot was old news.

Signless slowed down, realizing how quiet his surroundings had gotten. The Drones had... stopped following him... He panted, realizing how out of breath he'd become. Though the threat was gone, the awful sense of fear lingered all around him. Without even realizing it, he'd begun to cry. The 5-sweep-old child crouched below the brush to hide himself from attracting any beasts. He wept for the fact that he'd almost lost his life. He wept for the fear that his mother may not love him anymore. He wept for the amount of pain he was in. Pain was not something to fear, he knew. He could be brave. Just like the pirates that came in and out of the ports each day.

... Mes vey til it... mes vey til it...!

Mother always had him say that phrase if he ever did anything wrong. An old Alternian saying, most likely from the books she read. Signless rubbed at his eyes, tearing up the way home. He only wanted to be with his mother at that moment. But would she still love him when he arrived home? 

"Mother!!" Signless shouted in panic, his little feet taking him as fast as they could go. 

Porrim watched her child trip into the cavern, red tears streaking his face. Upon sight of his wounds, her bloodpusher nearly stopped. 

"Signless!" She ran to help her sobbing child, "What happened!?"

Signless whined as Porrim peeled off his hood, "I'm sorry, Mother!! Th-they got me at the market... I didn't mean to!! Honest!"

Porrim picked up the cloths she'd been using, cleaning off his wounds, "Signless, you need to understand that Alternia is dangerous. That was very silly of you to wander into the market."

"I know, I know... Do you still love me...? Even though I broke a rule...?" Signless continued blubbering.

"... Of course I do. I always have. I always will." Porrim knew love was against the rules, but for the warmth it brought, it was worth it, "Where else did they hurt you, dear?"

Signless held up his right hand, "They caught me by my wrist... I-I heard it snap..."

Porrim examined the room for a makeshift bandage, tearing off cloth from her robes, just as she had five sweeps ago, "Let me wrap this up for you... Try not to use it for the rest of the dark season..."

Signless began to fall back into a state of sobs. "I'm so sorry, Mother, I'm so sorry..."

"Shhhhh... Signless... Everything is going to he okay..." Porrim smiled warmly at her child, stroking his damp cheek.

...

[ ](http://s1233.photobucket.com/user/Popcorn354/media/PhotoApr22100609PMcopy_zps7bd1e776.png.html)

...

Signless smiled through his tears. He was safe. Safe and sound with his mother in his safe home. "Can we sing the song...?"

Porrim rose upon her child's request, sauntering over to the boulder where she hid her books. A jade book full of old folk songs was ensconced beneath it, a single page marked down. She opened the book, dusting the gravel off. The pages were yellowed and old, but she'd always made sure to keep good care of her books. After all, they were the last to survive from the Old Age of Alternia. Most copies were burned after the Imperial Revolution.

"Remember how it goes?" Porrim lowered herself onto the floor, letting the pages turn to the musical score.

"Of course..." Signless cuddled into his mother's lap. She was warm, and made him feel safe.

  
[](http://s1233.photobucket.com/user/Popcorn354/media/ScreenShot2013-09-28at74055PM_zps4283d0eb.png.html)

"What's the song about...? I can't read Ancient Alternian too well..." Signless rested his weary head on her lap, eyes drooping shut.

"I am not really sure... The language is too old to understand..." Porrim ran her fingers through Signless's head, who began to purr contently.

Using her other hand, she gently turned the page. Even as a child, she was incredibly intrigued by the ancient culture of Alternia. She'd read her smuggled books many times over, hoping each time to make a new discovery about her ancestors. Upon turning the musical page, a brand new page opened up, two moldy pages unsticking themselves, two new pages opening up for the first time.

Porrim ran her fingers over the pages, as she curiously eyed the incredible illustrations. A mother troll, just like her, cradled a child in her arms. Her eyes grew with wonder as she realized the woman was singing the same song to her own child. Her baby looked comfortable, asleep against her breast. But why...? Everyone knew that trolls could not reproduce on their own... How could she have her own grub? The puzzle of the past had proved to be over a million pieces.

Gently, she began to hum the old song, watching Signless begin to relax into a deep sleep in her lap.

[o]

[ ](http://s1233.photobucket.com/user/Popcorn354/media/ScreenShot2013-09-30at44944PM_zps17debf51.png.html)

[o]

The technicolor town glistened below his feet. Signless admired its beauty, while trying to remember how small it had been when he'd first seen it seven sweeps ago. He could hear the sounds of shouting down below, most likely Drones or marketers. A pink tint danced on the ocean waves, the First Moon welcoming the nightly transport ships. 

"I knew I'd find you out here..." Porrim wandered over to her son's sitting spot. 

"Good evening, Mother." Signless tilted his head to see his mother approaching.

Porrim took a seat in the brambles, inhaling deeply. It was an odd feeling knowing that down below them was such a cruel place, despite being so beautiful. Silence passed through the cliff, and not a word was said. Signless always come out to this area to cool down, or just to simply daydream. Porrim knew just what a dreamer her son was. Even as a child he spoke of his dreams about a better world, a place where 'we all lived in the gardens of the messiahs'. 

"Mother, why do the rulers hate the Lowbloods?" The last time he'd asked that was over three sweeps ago.

"Signless... It's hard to explain... For one thing, we do not live as long as the Highbloods, we cannot work as hard, or accomplish as much in their eyes."

Signless frowned, "In my dreams there is no Hemocaste..." 

"I'm sure there isn't... but there isn't anything you ca-"

"Yes I can, Mother!" Signless stood up abruptly, "Just because I have mutant blood, have a bad ear and a crippled foot does not mean I cannot be brave!"

"Signless, don't shout!"

"Exactly! They tell us to keep quiet! But who are we not to speak up? We want equality of the blood! And someone has to be that voice!" Signless looked out across the valley.

"Signless..." Porrim knew her son was nearing adulthood, "Please be careful what you say."

"Look out over the valley, Mother... what do you see?" Signless let a smile grow on his face as he spoke.

"I see... Light. Light of all different colors." Porrim stood up to get a better view.

"All different colors... We are a diverse kind of being! Not a single one of us are alike, and that's what makes us beautiful... One day, people will come to realize this..."

...

[ ](http://s1233.photobucket.com/user/Popcorn354/media/tumblr_inline_mrfqf6jYmH1qz4rgpcopy_zps5999167f.png.html)

...

Porrim smiled, now inspired herself, "I believe in you, my dear."

"What's that? You said that through my bad ear..." Signless pulled down his old burlap hood, turning his undamaged ear to her.

"Never mind... The sun is rising. We must take shelter for the night," Porrim recognized the light growing on the horizon.

Signless turned without another thought. His thoughts were simple dreams for now, but he knew one day they may be his own reality. 

"Oh, look how you've grown, my dear..." Porrim noted her son's height as she turned to follow him.

"Mother...! Please don't start this again!" He knew how emotional Porrim could get. 

"Oh, dear... What am I going to do with you?" Porrim took her son's hand into her own, walking him back into the cavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! It may not count the photo's with words, but the final word count was a bit over 3000!! Thank you, to everyone who's been reading.
> 
> The lullaby I inserted is in Gaelic, so even if you deciphered it, it still wouldn't be english. However, you may recognize it from a certain Disney movie...!
> 
> The song "Mother" can be listened to and downloaded [here](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/mother). Please support the official release!
> 
> ILLUSTRATION ART SOURCES:
> 
> [X](http://doodle-master.deviantart.com/gallery/26512896) [X](http://kotijumi.deviantart.com/art/Do-Not-Cry-253900789) [X](http://paperseverywhere.tumblr.com/post/58089546850/dedicated-to-toastyhat-and-splickedylit-gals-who)
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!
> 
> UPDATE (10/6/13): There will be no update today unfortunately. This chapter is turning out to be far longer than expected, and will probably hit 3000 words again! Thanks for your patience!


	4. Blood in Technicolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened then was sickening. The poor woman had done everything she was told, and that just wasn't enough for the Highblood. She had lowered her head in shame and honor, but never rose again. With a single strike, what appeared to be a juggling pin came down on her head. The marrow in her skull stood no chance against it. With in the same second, lime blood was flying through the air. Her neck bent all the way over, accompanied by a wondrous snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phooey... Sorry this was late. I was not expecting this to reach 3000 WORDS.
> 
> Better for you all, though!
> 
> Please enjoy.

"Nice horns, nubs."

"Don't you have a sign, creep?"

"I'll bet you anything he's a bum..."

"Ignore them and come with me, Signless..." Porrim whispered to her son, who was obviously felt bombarded by rude comments.

"Of course..." Signless grumbled and pulled his hood over his head, not that it covered his horns, however.

Today was the very first day he'd been to market since being ambushed at five sweeps. Now having reached young adulthood at ten sweeps, it was time to go back to where it all began. The world seemed even crueler that he remembered. He followed close behind his lifelong guardian, who seemed to know her way around the market a bit better than he.

"I won't be bothered by it." Signless quickened his pace, to walk directly next to Porrim.

"I'm glad. I know you are strong, Signless..." Porrim whispered back, careful not to be heard by anyone else, "Follow me over here."

Signless continued as he was told, blurring the loud sounds of the market square out of his head. Once again, it proved to be a downright awful place to him.

"Now, I just need to pick up some milk..." Signless looked around as his mother spoke. Everyone seemed to have become silent. Something was wrong.

Perhaps this sort of behavior was normal for commoners... But the look on their pale grey faces told him otherwise, "Mother, what is happening...?"

"Shh. You shouldn't be so-" He watched as Porrim's face turned a pale shade of grey, her eyes growing in realization. "Signless. Don't. Move."

"Attention, attention, motherfuckers!!" A loud, raspy voice arose from behind Signless, who quickly turned around in shock.

"Mother...? Who is that...?" His eyes locked into the incredibly tall Purpleblood in the center of the square.

"There have been some rumors going around... I hear there are some HOARDS in this division..." The grand troll billowed.

"Remember how I told you about the purple-blooded tyrant...?" Porrim seemed to be in a state of shock.

Signless nodded, beginning to understand the situation, and why his mother was so afraid of this man. He came to realize just what he was about to witness.

 

 

  
...  
  
...

"Signless... One of us may not make it out of here alive. I want you to know that no matter why happens, I NEED you to stay STRONG." Signless nodded as Porrim hissed silently into his ear.

"Let me announce the names of the people who I must... 'consult'..." The tyrant received a small scroll from one of the drones, "Ahem! Touma Marise, Florince Hering, and Jarenz Rentan."

From where Signless and Porrim stood, they could hear and see everything. Screams and sobs if terror arose from the spectators as they realized who they were. Signless eyed the "Grand Highblood" carefully. He looked like a rather silly man. He wore a face full of paint, and boy, did he ever have hair.

Three shaking trolls broke through the crowd, kneeling before their ruler, two male, and one female. Signless swore he saw tears on their face, causing a certain rage to boil up inside him.

"Touma! Good evening! How have you been, motherfucker?" He roared down to her.

"I-I-I've been fine, your honor." The small female shuddered, unable to look him in the eye.

"Look at me, woman. What is that motherfucking chain around your neck?" Signless squinted to see a dazzling jewel hung around her neck.

"An heirloom, your honor. I-it belonged to my lusus. It is my o-only memory of her." The female quaked nervously.

"I'm sorry, but why the fuck did you think it was okay to do that?" The Highblood rose and approached his prey, "You do realize it's against the rules to have more than you need... am I correct...?"

The female troll could hardly move. She stared down at her feet, and nodded meekly. The Highblood would have none of this. He took her head into his grasp, lifting her chin to make eye contact.

"Look at me, bitch!"

The small woman removed her glasses, rubbing them nervously before undoing the chain around her neck. The green jewel jumped around on its chain as her hands shook in fear, holding it up to her mighty ruler.

"...Hmmm... That's more like it." The Grand One took his prize from his shocked victim, holding the precious stone up to the First Moon to examine its beauty.

What happened then was sickening. The poor woman had done everything she was told, and that just wasn't enough for the Highblood. She had lowered her head in shame and honor, but never rose again. With a single strike, what appeared to be a juggling pin came down on her head. The marrow in her skull stood no chance against it. With in the same second, lime blood was flying through the air. Her neck bent all the way over, accompanied by a wondrous snap.

A dazzling sight it was, wasn't it? The female dropped to the floor, motionless. Perhaps it was due to the fact that her brains were scattered across the cobblestone. Blood had streaked itself everywhere, and as for the late female's face, completely destroyed. Screams arose from the audience, as terror overtook them, but Signless simply watched, wide eyed and fists tight.

"AHAH...!! Next is...Florince, am I right...?" The jolly old ruler just laughed, "I'm kidding, of course I know you. How could I forget the leader of an illegal MOB!?" His voice escalated into a roar.

"That's right. I am Florince. Leader of an illegal gang of psionics...!" This troll was different, he was more arrogant, more confident... Was he a joke?

"Tell me, Florence, what is it your gang does. I want the entire district to her what a motherfucking tool you are!" The tall tyrant marched over to his next victim.

"Nothing too much... We sell stolen goods underground... Alcohol... poisons... What's life without adventure?" Despite having just mocked his ruler, he looked him straight in the eye.

"You are one brave motherfucker, aren't you...? Do you think you're dangerous?" The tyrant lifted his bat, "Who's the dangerous one now, you sick fuck!?"

A sudden stroke of horror finally made its way to the troll's face. Blood was ejected from his brain in all directions as his head was bashed in. His face was forever stuck in that fearful expression, eyes still wide. A shout of distress could be heard from the west side of the crowd, more angry than sad.

"Fucker had it coming..." The Highblood's voice rumbled, as he stepped to the last victim, "Jarenz! My drones have told me all about you... You're the one who's housing the bums aren't you?"

"Y-yes, your highness," This troll definitely showed more fear than the rest.

"Well stop it, god dammit!! You're screwing up society!!" The tyrant grabbed the quaking troll by the neck, lifting him off the ground, "Bleed, motherfucker..."

The dark lord tightened his grip around the rebel's neck, who's eyes appeared to be bulging out of their sockets. Then came an ugly snapping sound, enough to make anyone wince. Bronze toned blood came running down the Highblood's strong fingers before the body was dropped to the ground. It flopped lazily onto the cobblestone like a rag doll, twisted in ways a body should never be able to twist.

"What a show this was!! Haha... What a shame it would be to end it so soon..." Signless glanced to his mother, who seemed incredibly serious and fearful.

"If something happens to me... Run home. Don't look back, just run." Porrim whispered solemnly to him.

"Fire, Drones!" A purple tinted hand was raised, followed by rapid gunfire.

Every single spectator in the front most rows fell to the ground, either severely injured or dead. A river of blood formed within seconds, streaming through the rivets in the cobblestone road. The colors mixed, going from unique and beautiful, to an awful, morbid shade of brown. Signless watched, blank faced as a near by troll began to vomit violently.

"Motherfucking Lowbloods... Who the fuck needs them!?" The tyrant sat back down, drones following close, "Why are you all still here!? Go home! The sun is rising!!"

The crowd quickly dispersed, trolls running every direction. Caught of guard, Signless was bumped around and nearly trampled by the terrified bystanders. He was pushed in the direction of the traffic as he realized he had become separated from Porrim. He knew he wasn't allowed to call out for her, especially in the presence of someone so dangerous.

Signless followed the crowd, trying to stay on his feet, but with his left foot, it proved to be rather difficult. Across town, he finally expelled himself from the shrinking mob. Pulling his hood over his eyes, he prepared to take the route home, in hopes his mother would be home. ... Would he ever see her again...? Through the alley of old, abandoned hives, something peculiar caught his mutant eyes.

 

  
**PORRIM MARYAM**  
 **Wanted for betraying her duties**  
 **BLOODCASTE: Jade**  
 **HORNS: Right horn is barbed; left is not.**

Signless traced a finger over the old sign. The date he read was from the far past, at least 10 sweeps ago. The photo on the sign was his mother, no doubt about it. Signless knew what his mother had sacrificed for him, and she didn't deserve this. He hastily ripped the sign down, hiding it away in his pocket. He wanted to scream at the authorities. Who did they think they were, killing innocent trolls, and forcing people to a life of labor?

Sighnless began to head around the end of the shortcut that would lead him to the outskirts of town, still wondering if he would if he would see his mother when he arrive home.

"You fu.... bastard..!! Do you...... what you've done!? ..... done for! ...... your fault!!" Shouts of anger rang down the old alley walls. Already too saddened for the night, Signless did his best to ignore them.

The shouts grew louder, causing him to turn his head around to investigate. Two struggling trolls tumbled against the old brick walls of the alley, each trying to pry the other off of themselves. Shocked, Signless ducked around the corner of a soot stained building, turning his right ear to the action curiously.

It was obvious they had come to the desolate area to fight. Signless peeked around his hiding spot upon hearing a shout of distress. There, the trolls stood, one angrily beating the other, having taken domination. Something interested Signless about the one who was being beaten... A Goldblood... he had duel colored eyes...

"Listen to me, you bastard...!! The plan was for you to KILL the Highblood, and recover Flornince!! We are fucking done for!!" A Cobaltblood bashed the other's head against the bricks, causing him to bleed heavily.

"I-I'm sorry," The Goldblood spoke with a lisp, electricity buzzing at his eyes; a psionic, "I didn't want to."

Signless could not believe his eyes. He'd never seen someone with such abilities as Vision Two-fold.

"Are you trying to tell me that you WANTED Florince to die!?" The Goldblood tried to shake his attacker off of himself as his attacker poked at his neck with a blade, "You're dead to me, fucker..."

Signless was watching the slaughter all over again. The mobster held a small blade to his prey. It was by mere instinct that Signless got involved next. He tumbled clumsily from his hiding spot behind the corner, making his approach to the scene. By now, it was too late for regrets...

"The hell..." The Cobaltblood turned around holding his knife up to the new spectator, " 'The fuck are you?"

"That's not the problem. The problem is that you are beating an innocent troll." Porrim had always taught Signless to be calm, even when frightened.

"... Do ya' think this is a fucking joke!? He betrayed our gang. 'You ever seen mob action before, kid?" The mobster troll held the cold blade to Signless's neck, cornering him against the back of a building.

"If he wanted the gang leader dead, then he was obviously was a very bad man. I think your victim is very virtuous, actually." Signless did not flinch away from the blade.

" 'The fuck is virtue...?"

Signless glanced down at the psionic who stared dully back, "It's something you obviously have none of."

He didn't know why he did it. Perhaps it was self defense, or maybe even hatred, but what happened next was a miracle. A self defense mechanism Porrim had taught Signless years ago finally came in handy. Signless kicked his opponent hard in the knee caps, causing him to hitch and fall over. Upon his recoil, the blade cut deep into his shoulder, mutant blood beginning to flow.

"Holy fuck..." The Cobaltblood slowly got up, "You're a... you're a monster....! The red blood...?"

Signless was frozen in place, left to realize what was happening. If he wanted to live, he needed to flee. NOW. Warm blood dripped from his shoulder, as he began tearing down the alley. Just before taking to the forest for his escape, he grabbed onto the bleeding psionic who immediately began to struggle.

"Hey! Don't touch me!!" The Goldblood persisted against him, but Signless already had too good a grip on his wrist.

"Come with me if you want to live!" Signless sensed something in this man, and he knew he couldn't let him die.

"You're hurting me!!" The psionic lazily began running right after him rather than thrashing.

"I SAID- come with me if you want to fucking live!!" With that, Signless jumped down the hill full of brambles. It was five sweeps ago all over again.

As he had before, Signless lost his balance on the way down the hill due to his foot. He brought his new refugee down with him, the two of them now tumbling down the hill. A few rocks and roots later, Signless had landed in a bush of prickly leaves which stuck to his burlap coat as he rose off the ground dizzily. He turned his head to see the Goldblood cringing on the forest floor, still bleeding quite heavily. Signless probably hadn't done much in the way of helping with that.

"Okay, first of all... what the fuck is wrong with you!?" Electricity crackled from his eyes as the psionic began angrily threatening his savior.

"I just saved your life! Nothing is wrong with me!!" Signless frustratedly shouted back to the troll.

"I d-didn't need your stupid help..." He seemed to be having trouble getting his words out, beginning to cringe harder.

"Hey... you're safe now... I'm going to help you." Signless held a hand out to the suffering troll.

The Goldblood merely stared at his hand, completely unknowing of how to respond. Instead, he scowled at Signless, clutching his aching head. "I d-don't need your help."

Signless retracted his hand, "I can take you to my home, and I promise you my mother will help to heal you." That was, if he still had one.

"... 'The hell is a 'Mother'...?" He seemed confused and pained.

Signless shook his head, correcting his mistake, "My lusus... I guess. It will all make sense later. I just... wish you would trust me. Please?"

The troll grimaced, looking up at Signless's bloodied shoulder, "... Pretty fucked up blood you got there."

Signless did his absolute best not to become impatient with him, "Correct. I'm a mutant. I was never given a sign. Hence my name, Signless."

"... That's a stupid name..." The psionic troll sat on the floor two seconds longer before finally giving into his kindness, extending a quaking hand, "M-Mituna. ... Captor. I'm... also a mutant if you didn't already notice my vision two fold..."

Signless smiled warmly, shaking his new friend's hand, "I think it's amazing, Mituna. Will you trust me?"

"Signless!!" Both of their attention was suddenly drawn to the upper side of the hill, where a Jadeblood stood waving her arms, "I've been worried sick!! Why didn't you come straight home!?"

Signless turned back toward Mituna, exhaling in relief, "... That's my lusus. That's what a mother is."

"No way... A t-troll for a....?" Mituna slowly rose off the leaf matted ground.

"Please, Mituna. Come with us."

* * *

"Is that any better, dear...?"

"Mother...!! I can do this myself! I'm an adult now!" Signless gently wrestled his mother off of his wounded shoulder.

Porrim sighed heavily, watching her son pull the bandages over the gash In his shoulder. Mituna still stared quietly into the camp fire. Porrim had prepared extra soup for her new house guest, and even helped to wrap his head up. She sauntered back over to the fire to feed it some more and check on Mituna.

"Is your head feeling any better, Mituna?" Porrim tossed a small branch into the flames.

"It's fine now... It happens a lot." Mituna rubbed his head nonchalantly.

Porrim took the dishes carefully off the floor, "Would you care for anything else to eat, Mituna...?"

"No... No, I'm fine." He slumped over, returning to deep thought.

"Signless, please eat something soon. I hope you know that your actions today were incredibly reckless." Porrim frowned at her son and took the tin dishes away, "I suppose I should give you my name. I'm sorry I wasn't able to intro-"

"I know who you are miss." Porrim's voice fell silent. Mituna didn't even bother to lift his head, "You're Porrim. Porrim Maryam. The Jadeblood wanted by the Highbloods..."

Porrim remained shocked for a moment before nodding in acceptance, "I'm afraid this is why I am wanted. I abandoned my old life to become something more..."

Signless bumbled over to the fire, angrily pulling a crumpled sheet of paper from his pocket. He didn't even think before tossing it into the flames. The edges quickly caught, blackening as the entire page was consumed by the fury of the fire.

"Signless, I told you not to put paper in the fire...!" Porrim shook her head in disapproval, smelling the odor of thick smoke.

Signless didn't bother to answer as he crouched down to sit by the fire.

"... Sorry..." The same old lisp was present again.

"For what? You've done nothing wrong." Signless picked up a bowl of slightly chilled soup, calming down slightly.

"For burdening you. I deserved to die..." Mituna did not move his head.

"No. No you didn't. Give me one good reason why you deserve to die." Signless looked towards the silent psionic.

"...I am a mobster, and you're still forgiving to me." Mituna picked his head up, looking up for once.

"Was it your choice to join a mob?"

"No..."

"Did you rebel, and risk your life for what you knew was right?"

"... It was wrong of me."

"No, no it wasn't. You're mistaking bravery and virtue for evil. If I'm not mistaken, you had good intentions." Signless insisted.

"You keep saying that word..." Mituna shook his head bitterly.

"...Virtue...?" Porrim piped in, making her way back to the fire, which was slowly beginning to burn out.

Mituna nodded.

"Virtue is good intent. It is a word hardly known to Alternia because we are plagued with hatred and sin. But I believe virtue still exists, Mituna. People like you... and I... and my mother. I believe... that we can change Alternia, that love and virtue can be taught, and that we can all live as one." Signless spoke without taking his eyes if the embers of the fire, "I've had dreams. Good ones. I have a dream where blood can just be blood, and we can all love."

Silence filled in the next moments that passed after he finished speaking. Something peculiar happened that broke he silence. Mituna grinned and laughed. He continued silently smiling, his double fangs flickering in the remaining embers of the fire.

"Incredible..." He finally mustered, "Signless. I've never said this to anyone ever before. That inspired me. I feel... I almost don't feel hopeless right now."

"Signless..." Porrim smiled to her self and rested her self down in the darkness, "I'd always hoped I'd be able to teach you to dream... You have incredible talent, and I'm proud of you, even if I get worried sometimes. I'm sorry of I held you back, child."

"... I forgive you." Signless rose abruptly, a look in his eye that could light up the whole cavern, "Mother, I know what I'm going to do with my life. I know what I'm going to do tomorrow... and the next day... and the next day... and the next. Mother, I can teach this world love. I can teach them virtue, courage, and strength. I... with the power of one... can change the world."

"I strive to see the day that happens, my dear... I cannot wait."

Mituna held out for a while, observing these two trolls' behavior. He'd never seen anything like it before. It made him feel hopeful, more happy. There were only few words for these kind of actions, and they were all very bad words.  
 _  
Love._

_Passion._

_Courage.  
_

 

 

  
...  
  
...

[o]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some major polishing and fine-tuning, I got this to reach some pretty decent standards. QuQ
> 
> ALSO MIGHT I ADD THAT THE FIRST TIME I TRIED TO UPLOAD THIS, THE SITE FLIPPING CRASHED ON MY ASS.
> 
> Any who, the next chapter may also be late, as I predict it will be the longest chapter in this entire work.
> 
> All illustrations were done by the lovely [Doodle-master](http://doodle-master.deviantart.com)!
> 
> UPDATE 10-14-13: Chapter 5 will be delayed by a week at least. I have an english paper to write, and chapter 5 will probably hit 4-5 thousand words in the end.
> 
> UPDATE 10-21-13: I am very disgusted by my own work at the moment. Chapter 5 is going to need a second draft, and will be posted before Halloween! I apologize for the delays!
> 
> UPDATE 11-6-13: How long has it been... a month? I just wanted to reassure you that I'm working very hard to make Chapter 5 one of the best things I've ever written. This has required multiple drafts, 5,000 words, and a lot of banging my head against the wall. CHAPTER FIVE WILL HAPPEN! My hopes are for no more than two weeks!
> 
> UPDATE 11-14-13: I have changed the name of the work. This is incredibly immature of me as a writer, but I couldn't bare it any longer. I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT DECISION TO MAKE. I've experienced a lot of turmoil with this work recently, such as plot devices and other dumb things. So my dilemma is, do I reboot the whole project? Or do I make what I've already got out of this one?


	5. Silver Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meulin really wished she hadn't tried to take on such a large beast on an empty stomach. Still, it had been the only decent sized beast she'd seen in weeks. She was a petite sized girl; her lean, boney legs were shaking beneath her as she tore across the field. It was getting difficult to tell the difference between rain and olive blood on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD LORD AFTER 5,700+ WORDS I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO TEAR CHAPTER 5 OUT OF MY SOUL.
> 
> I feel that this has a long way to go before it can be considered 'good writing'. 
> 
> Either way, I worked my butt off for this, so please enjoy, give feedback, and CC.

 

  
 

[o]

 

 

            Meulin really wished she hadn't tried to take on such a large beast on an empty stomach. Still, it had been the only decent sized beast she'd seen in weeks. She was a petite sized girl; her lean, boney legs were shaking beneath her as she tore across the field. It was getting difficult to tell the difference between rain and olive blood on her face.

 

            Clumsily running down the rocks, she stumbled, her feet flying out from beneath her. The grey skin on her elbows tore open upon impact with the ground. Getting up in such a situation was not possible. Meulin was positively famished, and the lack of protein was getting to her muscles. She cried out in misery, just for the heck of it. Running another twenty kilometers was impossible in her condition, and it became inevitable to her that she would never be able to make the trek home. She feebly turned to her side, looking up into the rain. Rain peacefully dripped from the leaves, creating a lovely chorus of pitter-patters all around the fallen girl.

 

            Meulin was far too young to die, that she knew. Ever since she was young, she was taught never to stop fighting. Going against that one rule was one thing she vowed never to do. She slowly rose back to her feet in a sickly manner, her body chugging back to motion like an old, rusty reaper. The Oliveblood was soaked to the bone in rain, causing her to shiver like a small kitten. Dusting her tattered skirt off, Meulin spotted Requited in the dirt

 

            Meulin reached down, brushing the mud off of her treasure. It must have fallen out of her pocket when she fell. As she stood up, a small cavern opening caught her eye. She blinked, making sure she wasn't hallucinating from famine. Sure enough, the small opening was still there. Dark, and seemingly unoccupied, the cavern seemed to beckon her closer, promising shelter and warmth for the night. It was an easy choice to make.

 

            Her hair and skirt dripped a trail of rainwater on the cavern floor upon her arrival.  Her rogue instincts kicking in, the girl shook herself dry, much in the manner of a beast. The air smelled of wet stone and dirt, like most caverns. It was a rather nostalgic smell in her case. And there was another smell...

 

            Food.

 

            In the center of the cavern, on top of a shabby wooden table, lay a small loaf of bread. Indeed, this cavern was actually occupied. Meulin's stomach growled in desire. She knew the bread wasn't hers to take, but she was in a life or death situation. She no longer desired to feel her insides collapsing on themselves and breaking down out of famine. The petite female didn't think again before beginning to violently tear away at the bread.

 

            The bread was bland, but it was to no matter. It was pleasantly filled with carbohydrates, enough to get her body working again. With each bite she felt a bit of strength returning to her bones. Each fiber of the bread was soft and fluffy sliding down her throat, it was-

 

            "Stop."

 

            Meulin froze and swallowed, her vision turning to the opening of the cavern. There was a man there. His hair was soaking wet, his bangs dripping rainwater onto his nose. She put the bread down and backed away. He had weapons, two razor sharp scythes, one in each hand. He held a single blade out toward her as he slowly made his way across the cavern.

 

            "Who are you?"

 

            Meulin wasn't afraid of him. She had the power to gouge this man's eyes out if she felt like it.

 

            "I don't suggest you hurt me...!" Meulin hissed and crept backwards still, "I am a skilled rogue... I... I haven't eaten in weeks."

 

            "... I am going to put my weapons down. ... And when I do... I want you to promise not to hurt me either." With a clang, the two blades clattered to the ground.

 

            Meulin watched with doubt as the man approached her, stepping into a dim ray of light. His eyes were red. His eyes were very red. It occurred to Meulin that he wasn't a normal troll at all.

 

            "Please trust me." Signless extended a hand toward her.

 

            Meulin examined his hand carefully before hesitantly extending her own. Her hand was quaking from her lack of energy. She wasn't the type to just give her trust to anyone, but this man... she knew she could trust him. He was an outcast like her.

 

            "Meulin... Leijon..." Her head thumped, screaming as she rose from the floor too fast.

 

            "That's a beautiful name." Meulin had gotten up too fast. Her blood pressure was too low. Those were the last words she could make out before falling to the ground, unconscious.

 

* * *

 

 

            Porrim wrung out the white cloth over a barrel of rain water she had collected. She made sure it was cold enough before resting it over Meulin's forehead. She'd been out for a solid two hours now.

 

            Signless had summoned her from the woods two hours ago, frantically explaining to her that an Oliveblood by the name of Meulin had become ill and fallen in the cavern. How sweet it had been of him to be so concerned; she knew how hard he tried not to show too much worry for others. Of course, she'd checked for a pulse, which was very low at the time, and upon examining her boney body, it became obvious that she was famished.

 

            And so she nursed her; carefully removing her tattered clothing and wrapping her in bed sheets. The cavern was now aglow with a crackling fire and engulfed in the tantalizing scent of grilled fish thanks to the small trout hanging lazily above the flames.

 

            Meulin's nose twitched in response to the smell. Her body was still deprived of food, resulting in her high sensory of food. She rolled over lazily, feeling too weak yet to lift her head. Porrim's attention drifted from her patchwork to the mumbling mound sheets across the bonfire.

 

            "... Are you awake...?" Porrim rested her needle and thread at the ground.

 

            "Why am I...?" The petite, all skin and bones, rose slowly, chilled from her lack of clothing.

 

            "I apologize for all the confusion, dear, you fainted from famine. My son was with you at the time." Porrim lifted the charred trout off of the flames.

 

            "... Son...?" Meulin's head throbbed. She was too tired for this.

 

            "It will all make sense in time... I am trying to repair your dress. It would appear you were in quite a fight." Porrim let the fish cool on a poorly cut tin plate.

 

            Meulin examined her bare body for a moment before pulling the sheets up and over her shoulders again, "Oh, please. You don't have to do that..."

 

            Porrim wasn't able to insist otherwise before another troll tumbled into the cavern. He was a Goldblood, bangs stuck to the front of his face with rain. Through the messy locks were two bicolored eyes. One red, the other blue.

 

            "The bastard took off to the market again..." Mituna hissed in an angry sounding lisp, "... He told me there was a girl here...?"

 

            Porrim simply nodded, while handing Meulin the plate of grilled trout, "The fish you caught was perfect. Who knew you were such a skilled fisherman...?"

 

            Mituna kicked off his soaking boots before sauntering over to the glow of the fire, "It's pretty simple for me, the fish have damn weak minds, so they're easy to control..."

 

            Meulin simply stared down at the dish she'd been given, a small bump I her throat. Why were these strangers being so nice to her...!? Rubbing some thankful tears from her eyes, she began scarfing down every edible part of the fish. She knew it was rude. She hadn't even shown any manners to her hosts yet...

 

            "Geez, look at at you...! You're all skin and bones..." Mituna remarked in awe, remembering his own days of famine.

 

            Meulin could only nod solemnly between vicious tears at the trout carcass. Silent tears began to streak her face as she felt her belly filling for the first time in weeks. Here were complete strangers feeding her and giving her shelter. Never in her entire life had she seen such incredible acts of selflessness.

 

            "Hey...! Don't cry...! What's wrong...?" Porrim looked up from the tattered clothes upon hearing her small sniffles.

 

            "I don't cry..." Meulin rubbed her cheeks off, letting her aggressive side get the best of her, "I mean... I'm sorry."

 

            "You owe Signless your life, cat." Mituna peeled his damp hair from his face as he warmed himself.

 

            "My name is Meulin." Meulin hissed into the sheets at the man, "And that man... He had mutant blood... Tell me where he is!"

 

            "Easy, easy...!" Mituna put his hands up as the rogue flared her teeth, "He was being a stubborn little wriggler and went down to the market to preach. He's been doing this for the past week without prevail... bastard's gonna be culled soon."

 

            "Mituna, be a bit more positive. You know how hard he's trying to get people to listen." Porrim chastised the psionic briefly before turning back to Meulin, "My son, whom I've raised like a lusus, is the one you're looking for..."

 

            Ah. It all made sense to her now.

 

            "You're... Porrim Maryam, aren't you?" Meulin's brow furrowed, staring straight into the fire.

 

            "Oh, goodness me... How does everyone know my name...!?" Porrim shook her head in disapproval.

 

            "You're a most wanted. You're the Jadeblood who nearly caused the death of the Mothergrub." Meulin responded bitterly.

 

            Mituna scratched his head. He knew she was right, but this woman and her son had helped so many people... They didn't deserve to be treated like criminals. Porrim didn't even have a chance to open her mouth before the Goldblood clumsily kicked a box across the dirt.

 

            Mituna knelt down, confused by what he found, "...' The fuck is this...?"

 

            Porrim reached her hand out to see, her eyes already fixated on the small box.

  

 

_"DETIUQER"_

 

            Porrim examined the ancient language that appeared to have been skillfully carved into the side, "... 'Requited.'"

 

            "Requited...!" Meulin's eyes abruptly began to show more happiness than ever after the mention of her most prized treasure.

 

            "Does this belong to you, Meulin...?" Porrim extended her hand with the box out to her.

 

            Meulin nodded rapidly, her concern was more focused toward whether the contents of the box were okay. She nearly forgot her manners again once she took her treasure from the jade hands. Her lean and boney fingers worked quickly at the latch in the front, before gently opening the hinges to the inside. The box was already wound up, and began eliciting a high pitched, twinkly song. Music was something Mituna had never heard before. The sounds confused him. They were unnatural yet...

 

            Relaxing.

 

            What a beautiful song it was, one that could easily be compared to a waterfall, or falling rain. Each small bump on the disk plucked away at the metal keys, strumming out a song of romance and love. Meulin was choked up before she knew it again. What a wonderful song... What a phenomenon romance sounded?

 

            "Is that... a treasure of some kind?" Porrim brushed the folds from the olive dress on her lap.

 

            The feline girl nodded with an absent mind. The hinges gave a screech as she closed the box once more.

 

            "Someone very special must have given you such a romantic song..." Porrim smiled, her voice a hush.

 

            "... No, actually. My lusus found it in the woods when I was a child. I used to dream of having true love... Like the in the fairy tales I was told." Meulin frowned, her eyes glazed over with fatigue, "... But I know love doesn't exist in such a world, now."

 

            Mituna raised his head, as small smile tugging at his lips, "I'm sure Signless can change that."

 

            Meulin let those last words pass without notice. She could not find it in her heart to care.

 

            "Oh, goodness. Listen to you, Mituna. I know you have great faith in him... You're mind is definitely starting to heal its wounds." Mituna exhaled and rolled his eyes, still smiling as Porrim spoke to him.

 

            The gentle sound of winding and clicks echoed off the cavern walls as Meulin twisted the knob on the back of her box.

 

            "... My lusus is dead. She was..." Meulin mumbled, the solemn tone of her voice present again, "... killed actually... skinned for her fur by a group of bandits. I guess... this is all I have left of her now."

 

            Mituna froze, his shy grin vanishing abruptly, realizing just who this girl was, "D-did you say your lusus was skinned for her coat...?"

 

            Her gaze was blank as she stared back, "Yes."

 

            "Was your lusus a Purrbeast...?"

 

            "How did you-...?"

 

            "Meulin, I... think I killed your lusus." Mituna spat out the jumbled words all at once.

 

            Meulin stared right back to Mituna, the information sinking slowly into her skin like needles. The feline like girl failed to respond right away; her mind had just been thrown ruthlessly back into her past. She had been five sweeps old when it happened. She remembered seeing two colors, red and blue, flying across the walls of her cave. The double mouthed lusus had been trying to protect her, giving her orders to flee the cave. Meulin never saw her lusus again.

 

            "Meulin... I'm so sorry. I wish I could have stopped myself from doing something I knew was wrong..." Mituna grumbled, rubbing his temples.

 

            And then it came all at once.

 

            Rage.

 

            It took less than a half a second for her silence to become burning rage. She rose like a firecracker a scream of grievance swelling in her throat. She lunged at him, her sheets around her like a tunic. This was the man who had hurt her. This was the man who she vowed to hate for her entire life. He was.... unforgivable.

 

            "Meulin!" Porrim leapt into action upon seeing the girl pounce at Mituna, "Get a hold of yourself...!!"

 

            "I'm sorry!! I never meant to harm anyone...!" Psionic electricity snapped around Mituna's eyes as he desperately pried her hands off of his neck.

 

            Porrim was a strong woman, and easily pulled Meulin off of him. She thrashed about, beginning to bawl as she was restrained to the floor. Even after being let go of, she sobbed. Here she was, meeting the man who ruined her life so long ago, and he dared ask for forgiveness.

 

            Porrim glanced worriedly back towards Mituna, who's head was still buzzing, "Meulin... You need to calm down. I know that this must be hard for you, but I need to to trust us."

 

            Meulin nodded, drying her tear stricken face. Why were they being so kind to her...?

 

            Mere seconds later, another figure burst into the cavern, as if on queue with a strike of lightening. Meulin recognized him immediately as the man who saved her. He was soaked to the bone. His hair was full of rain water, is burlap hood clinging to his skin. Signless slowly stumbled into the soft glow of the fire, bringing light to his tired eyes.

 

            "Welcome home, my son." Porrim turned around, acknowledging her child's presence.

 

            "What's going on here...?" Signless stepped towards the fire, revealing a bruise on his chin.

 

            "Signless, what have you done to yourself!?" Porrim rose immediately upon seeing her son's wounds.

 

            "That's not the issue, mother. Why are you yelling?" Signless glaced past Porrim, seeing the panicked face of the Oliveblood, "The girl...! Is she alright?"

 

            "... There's been some discord. She seems to be a rogue." Porrim explained, watching him bump right past her.

 

            Meulin rose once more in some respect for her savior. The two approached each other, their hearts beating in sync. This was to be that perfect moment. The moment when two fragile hearts came together.

 

            "... You didn't have to save me. Why?" Meulin was shorter than him, but her intimidation reached miles higher. She stared right into his eyes, sheet around her shoulders.

 

            "Because you hadn't done anything wrong..." Signless's voice was hushed.

 

            "But I don't-"

 

            "You deserved it. Don't doubt it." A finger was on her lips now, her expression softening, "Look at me. Do you trust me?"

 

            "I..." Meulin finally tore her gaze from his own, eyes darting anxiously, "I do."

 

            "I trust you too. ...Because we're all just a couple of misfits aren't we?" Signless moved his finger down her cheek trustingly.

 

            ... And she let him do so, exhibiting her own trust for him. Their expressions were soft, hearts pumping softly. She felt calm now, much more content. She wondered why, though. She didn't usually let her guard down around anyone.

 

            "... I was preaching in the square. A Violetblood didn't agree with my teachings." Signless turned to his mother again, ending the moment, "So he felt like he should attack me."

 

            The cavern was silent except for the occasional crack of the fire. Signless sat down, nearly collapsing from fatigue. The depressing atmosphere lingered about, as the four misfits warmed themselves by the fire. One of them injured, one of them famished, one of them a criminal, and one of them a traitor. They were sinners to the common eye.

 

            Meulin caressed her cheek where his fingers had been, sitting down slowly, "You never told me your name."

 

            "My name is Signless. I have no sign as you might have guessed." Signless did not look back to her.

 

            Meulin nodded, still a hush as she peered back to him, "That's a silly name."

 

            "That's what they all tell me..." Signless grumbled, glancing down at the cold meal that had been waiting for him.

 

            He didn't want it. He was too angry to eat that night. Reckless in his own frustration, he tossed the trout into the flames.

 

            "Signless!!" Porrim stood, grabbing her son's shoulder, "What's the matter with you!?"

 

            "Perhaps I should just give up on teaching the world love... This place is already dead with hatred." The mutant hissed through his teeth, shaking his hair dry.

 

            Meulin quickly acknowledged his sudden rage. It reminded her of he own outburst earlier. ... She did feel badly about that.

 

            "Please don't...!" Meulin's small voice was shocking to the silence, "My lusus always taught me never to give up. Even after she died...! I kept going. I had no home. I had to find my own food. I starved sometimes. I was raped my ruthless strangers...!! ... I never gave up on life. ... And now I'm here. ... Excuse me for shouting."

 

            They stared at her in shock. Tears of olive were shed from her eyes as she pulled her knees into her bare chest. Silence abundant once more. None of them knew what to say.

 

            "I would just... hate to see you give up such a wonderful dream." Meulin inhaled deeply, "I hardly even know you yet... I know you're a genuine person. Because you saved me...! You didn't report me to anyone... I don't understand... But at the same time, you just remind me of myself!! Just... searching for something that might not even exist. ... Love."

 

            Her words were poetry to his ears. From his shipwreck, he heard a call. There was light at the end of the tunnel. The grimace of disappointment slowly faded, along with the pain of his bloodied arm.

 

            "... You've shown me the same kindness." Mituna kept his gaze down as he spoke softly.

 

            Porrim placed a jade hand on Signless's shoulder, "... A wise old troll I used to work with once told me that success is how high you bounce once you hit the bottom." Signless stared back at his mother, "Show me success, child. Show me how high you can bounce."

 

            Remaining quiet for a moment, Signless let the words of his very first followers sink deep. They... loved him in a sense. They gave him their trust. And this was exactly it. This was where love was to begin. There was only so much to go around on Alternia, but they had found it. Slowly and steadily, it would be possible for love and virtue to grown and spread it's vines over the planet.

 

            "... I am going to rest now, Mother, for tomorrow I will try again." Signless smiled lowly and stumbled of to the corner of the cavern where the sheets where.

 

             The fire's light was fading to just and ember. All was quiet and peaceful that very night.

 

_Silent Night..._

           

            Meulin rose not long afterwards, hugging her makeshift robes to her body. She would be going to bed at this time in order to gain enough strength to trek to her own home the next day.

 

            "... I forgive you, psionic." She strode past the Goldblood.

 

            "... As do I."

 

            Signless had preached peace. He preached peace between his friends, with a little help from THE HUNTRESS.

 

 

 [o]

 

 

 

[o]

 

 

            "Ow...!!" Meulin shrieked each time the brush was tugged through her knotted hair.

 

            "Please sit still, Meulin..." Porrim yanked the brush over and over again, the hair refusing to untie itself.

 

            Meulin whined in her seat. Though she quite enjoyed feeling so rejuvenated from eating and bathing, she did not particularly enjoy this part of the grooming process. It was incredibly painful and having nicer hair didn't seem worth the trouble. Her olive accented dress was back on her body this morning, the straps and seems reinforced by the Jadeblood. It had crossed Meulin's mind that she'd never met a Jadeblood before, and probably would never meet another in her entire life. She was a kind woman, and Meulin knew she could never repay her for her favors.

 

            "You have so much hair, dear, it's hard to brush through." Porrim shook her head in disbelief.

 

            "You shouldn't feel obliged to do this... It's only going to tangle again once I return home." Meulin stifled her whining to respond, "... OW!! ... I can brush my hair myself!!"

 

            The petite but ferocious girl lashed out, turning her head to he caretaker. Slowly, she began to realize her behavior.

 

            "I mean... Sorry." Meulin rubbed her head apologetically.

 

            "You have to promise me that you'll take better care of yourself." Porrim nodded.

 

            "... Yes, ma’am." Meulin nodded in acceptance.

 

            Mituna dashed through the opening of the low lit cavern. The lighting outside was darkening as the morning began. He usually returned to the cavern from early morning hunting around this time, but this time he looked more panicked than fulfilled. His breathing was heavy as he bent over to catch his breath.

 

            "There are... huff... people approaching... phew... the cavern...!" Mituna managed to wheeze out, looking up from the ground.

 

            Signless rose quickly, "Trolls?"

 

            Mituna nodded, bumbling deeper into the shadows of the cavern. Meulin and Porrim glanced at one another, unsure what to do next. Signless swiped two sickles off the small floor table and slowly began approaching the dark of night that lay outside.

 

            "Stay in here." He ordered before peaking around a large boulder.

 

            Outside, two figures approached the cavern through the leftover fog from the pervious storm. They were slow and seemingly unaggressive as they marched up the hill covered in trees. Signless watched them carefully, staring as their eyes began to show from the light of the moon. One was tall with thicker horns, the other more squat with interesting horns. The two carried no weapons, Signless could see. So far, they appeared completely benign.

 

            "Can I help you?" Signless kept his blades on hand just in case.

 

            "I am searching for he who has the mutant blood." The taller of he two was formal in his speech, "I heard him speaking in the square last evening before the sun rose. Unfortunately, he was chased off by a Violetblood before I could respond."

 

            "You're the one with the mutant blood aren't you?" A female, the shorter one, piped in with a hushed voice.

 

            Signless assumed her to be his moirail, as they appeared to be traveling partners, "... I am him."

 

            The man extended his hand to him and Signless could see he was a Limeblood, "It's an honor to meet a man of such words...! My name is Caduceus."

 

            The other Rustblooded face turned away bashfuly, "We're lucky we were in town last night..."

 

            Mituna slowly crept to the surface of the cavern, relieved not to see any hostility. He signaled to the others to follow him out of the cavern. It was safe. Signless had found someone trustworthy.

 

            Signless paused a moment. Had people really thought this? The thought brought a bright grin to his face. "... Thank you very much. But I'm not a public speaker... I was only trying to spread a message. I'll probably be culled before you know it."

 

            "Goodness, that's shocking! I thought for sure you were professional!" The Limeblood seemed happy to meet him, "Lyra, shake his hand..."

 

            Lyra, the apparent Rustblood, slowly extended a shaky hand. Signless felt warm inside as he took her hand in his own, shaking it well.

 

            "It's a pleasure to meet you both." Signless nodded his head toward them, confidence rising.

 

            "Signless!!" All three of them turned their heads at Porrim's hollars. She was motioning for them to come inside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            "Make yourselves comfortable...!" Porrim was doing some last minute tidying of the cavern.

 

            "All of you live here together?" Lyra examined her surroundings carefully.

 

            "We do... It is unsafe, though." Signless explained, tossing some more kindling into the fire.

 

            "I see... A holy army, huh?" Caduceus nodded.

 

            "Army-? Oh no, we're not an army." Should they be an army? Should his preaching be fought by a group?

 

            Meulin glared across the cavern to the men. She was still unsure whether they wanted to hurt her savior or not. Something inside her was very cautious about him.

 

            "Hmm... Signless, was it? A fitting name." Caduceus put his elbows on his knees, "I'm an illegal musician, you see... I write music."

 

            "... Music?" Mituna slowly sat himself down.

 

            "... It's a mix of lovely sounds to make one beautiful sound that's pleasant to the ear." Porrim explained, her mind drifting to the old folk songs in her books, "Like Meulin's music box."

 

            "Correct. They've made it illegal however since it's been known to spark rebellion." Lyra looked away.

 

            "So, Signless, I've come with my musical apprentice to hear your words again. I believe they're very inspiring. Especially for music!" Caduceus stared warmly toward the signless boy.

 

            "... You're serious? You enjoyed my preaching?" Signless was shocked.

 

            "I am most serious. Most trolls are too afraid to speak up! You're talking about a very sensitive topic, you know." Caduceus stared straight at Signless, who was looking elsewhere in deep thought.

 

             And then Signless gave a small laugh. He began his speech just as he had the evening before.

 

            "...Our kin are separated by color of blood. But why? That is the question I ask you. Why do we believe one blood is richer than the other? We live in a broken world. One plagued with hatred and sin. We have no room for love... of virtue..."

 

            Meulin listened close, her heart beginning to beat a little faster. From a small pocket in her dress, she pulled a tiny book, and a feather. His words were moving all too fast. She had to capture them.

 

            "But I believe we can still have love in this world. We can love whomever we want! We won't have to be afraid of death every day of our lives! ... In a world of love. I have dreamed of a world such as this. In my dreams I see a world free of hate, where we all live in peace. ... Imagine that."

 

            Signless paused, as this had been the exact part where he'd been interrupted by a fist to the face. Meulin scratched up some juice from the blackberries she'd been fed. The juice would have to do for ink. Slowly, she pressed the tip of the feather onto the blank pages of her book. It had been too long since she'd last written anything.

 

            "I know love exists... because I've experienced it myself. I know it is possible to forgive, because I've seen forgiveness with my own eyes. I've seen virtue, and the most selfless acts of kindness in my life. ... We can be forgiven." With that, Signless gave a small nod, smiling as he reviewed his words.

 

            Meulin carefully traced beautiful Alternian characters onto the rough paper in front of her, recording everything he'd said. It was beyond description. His words themselves brought hope and power back to her mind, from a place she'd forgotten about sweeps ago. This was hope. This was the future. She was sure.

 

 

...

...

 

            "Thank you very much, young man. You are truly a prodigy with words, aren't you? Who taught you to speak with such fluency?" Caduceus' eyes had a certain glow that wasn't there before.

 

            "I hate to sound vain but... I began speaking by myself. It was only my mother's doing when it comes to who taught me to speak my mind aloud. ... She's always believed in me." Signless glanced up at Porrim, smiling warmly.

 

            "Mother... She was your lusus...?" Lyra refused to remove her shy stare from the ground.

 

            "That is exactly correct. You must read a lot, don't you?" Porrim nodded her head in hopes of catching the Rustblood's gaze.

 

            Lyra bit her tongue, still refusing to look to Porrim as she nodded. It seemed to Porrim like she must have been socially anxious, which was considered a huge 'no no' in Alternian society.

 

            Caduceus shifted his weight back to his feet, "Listen, young Signless. As I said before, I am a musician in Hiding. Lyra is my apprentice... Would it be alright if I write a small piece about you?

 

            In Hiding, huh...? Signless remembered Porrim singing music with him at a young age.

 

            "I cannot play instruments I'm afraid... but my apprentice has a unique talent for playing an instrument with long pipes and keys." Caduceus helped the statue-like Lyra off of the floor.

 

            "You should not feel obligated to write such a song," Signless rose quickly, realizing the travelers were on their way out.

 

            "Thank you for your hospitality, Jadeblood." Caduceus shook Porrim's scarred hand, completely ignoring Signless's remark.

 

            Lyra could only manage to nod her head to her hosts before heading out the door with her teacher.

 

            "... _Are vey til it_."

 

            A certain silence was abundant. It was the kind you feel when in disbelief. Was there a light at the end of this tunnel? All of the sudden, after many failed attempts, revolution seemed possible. This was what success felt like. This is what it felt like to bounce up after hitting rock bottom. Signless peered towards the Oliveblood sitting in front of him. There were sounds of frantic scratching. ... She had a book.

 

            "Meulin...?" Signless crouched down beside her. He never would have guessed what he saw.

 

            Meulin was literate.

 

            "I thought I'd keep track of your words, Signless." That was the first time she'd used his name. It was the first time the confidence she once knew was back in her eyes.

 

            "...This is..." The only other troll Signless know who could write in Alternian so beautifully was his own mother, and even she wasn't as fluent as this. "Meulin, this is art."

 

            Porrim leaned beside her son, Mituna close by as well, "Such talented hands! Where did you ever learn to write like that?"

 

            "... Lusus." Mituna looked away after hearing her response, a sense of guilt still lingering.

 

            "... He was right." Signless rose up.

 

            Meulin closed her book softly, perking up in order to hear his words.

 

            "We are the holy army." Signless mused for the first time since beginning the revolt, "A leader... A scribe... A fighter... and the woman I owe my life to."

 

            "Oh, dear child of mine..." Porrim threw her arms around her son, eyes misty and jade.

 

            Signless returned the hug, content to be in his mother's arms. How long had it been since she'd first wrapped him in the burlap hood...? Perhaps over six sweeps. The boy kept his promise and never took it off. It smelled like home and safety. Though it was tattered and battered on the frayed edges, it never failed to hold love.

 

            A group of holy sinners were on their way. 

 

           _THE BOOK OF THE SIGNLESS_

_ENTRY I - POST PRAYER_

_His words are like a spell. He is the warlock. He caught me stealing food, and yet he dropped his weapons before me. FORGIVE. He taught me how. The art of forgiveness. The spell of his words was blessed upon me, and I remembered how to forgive even the most awful of trolls. LOVE. He taught me what. The beauty of a single touch to the face. The incredible experience of feeling loved by Him has been bestowed upon me as he wipes the tears from my war-weary face. He loves all, and shall be loved by all. PEACE. He taught me why. I have been ruthless to others, but He has taught me another path. He taught me that peace can bring light back to this dark world. VIRTUE. He taught me where. He taught me never to focus on the color of blood, but rather the organ pumping the blood._

_But I taught him who._

_A SAVIOR. He didn't believe in Himself, despite the love in His beating blood-pusher. I guided His eyes to see that the Savior was in Him. He needn't look any farther for the man who will save us ALL._

_UNITY._

 

[o]

 

 

 

 

...

...

 

 

_THIS IS THE TRAGEDY OF THE SIGNLESS AND HIS DISCIPLE._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since that chapter caused me so much stress, I think I'm going to take a week long break to work on other dribbles and stuff. 
> 
> Chapter 6 is very short, so I'm not worried about getting it out within two weeks!
> 
> Illustration Sources:
> 
> [X](http://paperseverywhere.tumblr.com/post/58089546850/dedicated-to-toastyhat-and-splickedylit-gals-who) \- [X](http://scribbletora.tumblr.com)


End file.
